1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flexible display module is a module in which a display unit is formed on a flexible panel made of a flexible material such as polyimide, to add flexibility to the module. When carrying the module, the form of the module may be changed to reduce volume thereof.